Randy Orton
Randy Orton '''is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he works as part of the ECW brand as the reigning ECW World Champion. Professional wrestling Randy Orton was signed to Raw by General Manager Trip Johnson, whom also named him the Intercontinental Champion. He had his first defense on the same night, successfully retaining the title against Hardcore Holly in Holly's home state of Alabama. He went on to assist Kurt Angle in his feud with WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero when Angle and Orton faced Guerrero and Shawn Michaels in a losing effort. Orton main evented next week's Raw against Bobby Lashley inside a Steel Cage, where Orton lost his Intercontinental Championship. He involked his rematch clause for Backlash that Sunday, in an Iron Man Match with Carlito as the Special Referee. It was revealed in that match that Carlito was aligned with Orton the whole time, thus making Orton a 2-time champion. Claiming to be the greatest wrestler on the Raw roster, Orton staked claim to the WWE Championship, and entered a feud with champion Eddie Guerrero. Guerrero defeated Orton in a non-title match on Raw, and Orton's bad luck continued when he lost the Intercontinental Title to Matt Hardy the following week. During this match, he suffered an injury which would take him out of contention and active competition. Nevertheless, he interfered in a match between Guerrero and Carlito, which allowed Carlito to pin the champion. He attempted to do the same in another match which pitted Guerrero and Chris Benoit against Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle, but it backfired this time. This didn't discourage him, however, as he assisted a recently-turned-heel Michaels defeated Guerrero in a non-title match. Returning to active competition, Orton jumped straight into the fire by facing Angle in a Steel Cage Match. He won, and the victory earned him an Intercontinental Championship shot against Bobby Lashley the following week. Lashley would retain, however, and Orton would go on to form an alliance with Angle after earning his respect. The two, along with the team of Chris Benoit and Rob Van Dam, attempted to wrestle the World Tag Team Championship away from John Bradshaw Layfield and Shawn Michaels, but were unsuccessful when the champs retained. Orton defeated Lashley in non-title action, but instead of challenging for the Intercontinental Title, he opted to challenge Kurt Angle to a match at Vengeance. Angle and Orton had a classic match, but it was Angle who emerged with his hand raised. The next night on Raw, Orton was able to get the victory over JBL, and lost the following week to RVD. Eddie Guerrero scored a victory over The Legend Killer as well, and another loss to Shawn Michaels seemed to dim the bright future of Orton on Raw. A loss to Angle only proved to solidify this, and Orton had a foot out the door. Angle saw this and decided to remedy it, by teaming with Orton the next week to defeat Guerrero and John Cena. This seemed to put Randy Orton back on track, as he won against John Cena the following week on Raw. At SummerSlam, however, he was on the losing team when he, JBL and Angle lost to the team of Chris Benoit, John Cena and Rob Van Dam. The loss prompted Orton to contact SmackDown General Manager Ellie Johnson to request a transfer. He was accepted, and made the move to Friday nights. He and Kane suffered a tag team loss to D-Generation X. Even so, pledging his allegience to the corrupt GM allowed Orton to challenge for a championship -- the WWE Tag Team Championship -- and he selected Ken Kennedy as his partner, citing that he reminded him of himself. Orton and Kennedy lost to Big Show and Kane, leaving the night empty handed. Orton found a partner that fit the next week, when he and Edge teamed together to defeat Kennedy and Hardcore Holly. But even with his new partner, Orton couldn't get that win over the Tag Team Champions. Edge and Orton paired up with Batista in an effort to destroy DX once and for all, but Michaels and Triple H defeated them. When Big Show and Kane were at odds, Edge and Orton teamed with Show to face DX and Kane -- this time, Orton was on the winning team. Ellie Johnson allowed Edge and Orton a chance to become the Tag Team Champions when they faced recently crowned champions DX in a Ladder Match. Though it looked they may take the match at any moment, Edge and Orton were ultimately defeated as Michaels and Triple H retained. They suffered another crushing loss to Big Show and Kane, but went on to defeat them in an Elimination Table Match at No Mercy to once again stake claim to the WWE Tag Team Championship. In wrestling Hometown *St. Louis, Missouri Finishing Move *RKO (Cutter) Nicknames *"The Legend Killer" Entrance Themes *"Burn In My Light" by Mercy Drive *"Line In The Sand" by Motorhead (Used when teaming with another member of Evolution) *"Voices" by Rev Theory''' Championships and accomplishments *ECW World Championship (2 times, current) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *WWE United States Championship (1 time) Category:GM Galaxy Category:Heavyweights Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:United States Champions Category:ECW Category:ECW World Champions Category:Heels